


Dawn of The New Hope

by HitomiJi, Shinji420 (HitomiJi)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AFO is Naraku's Reincarnation (maybe), Alternate Universe - Canon, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku are Best Childhood Friends, Eri and Souta and Shippou are good friends, Eventual Happy Ending, Friendly Relationship Among The Three, Gen, HPSC wants Inuyasha, Inuyasha and Bnha era are in same timeline, Inuyasha and Higurashi Kagome in Class 1-A, Inuyasha and Midoriya Izuku are Best Childhood Friends, Inuyasha in future, Inuyasha will also have OFA, Inuyasha'll keep his sword in his necklace, Kikyou and Kagome have Spiritual Powers, Kikyou is Kagome and Shippou and Souta's elder Sister, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, OP! Inuyasha, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Kayama Nemuri | Midnight, Parental Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Pro Hero Kikyou, Sango Harbours Love and Hope, Sango and Miroku in Class 1-B, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko Redemption, Shippou is adopted by Higurashi Family as their own Son, Some OCs Will Occur, Struggles to adjust themselves (with the help), These Three are Very Helpful to Them, Will be Done according to Canon (with little changes), Youkai Pro Heroes Will Appear Too!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitomiJi/pseuds/HitomiJi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitomiJi/pseuds/Shinji420
Summary: Izayoi and her Newborn Hanyou Son Inuyasha had been sent to 925 years to the future by her husband and his loving Father, The Inu no Taishou, Toga Where the 80% of the human population there Posses a weird ability known as "Quirks", just like the Demons of their era. How will She and her son survive? With the help of many people they would encounter, while hiding her son's demon heritage (passing his doggy traits as his quirk) secret? (Except for Some)This is my first BNHA and Inuyasha fanfic and constructive criticism regarding this work is highly appreciated.And, Don't Forget to Comment on this so that, I could improve and, The Title Has been Changed
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Bakugou Mitsuki, Higurashi Kagome & Higurashi Souta & Kikyou & Shippou, Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Inu no Taishou/Izayoi, InuYasha & Izayoi (InuYasha), Midoriya Inko & Bakugou Mitsuki & Izayoi, Midoriya Inko & Midoriya Izuku, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. The Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bonds of hope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406619) by [Kelseyalicia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the Characters of BNHA and Inuyasha have shown here belongs to their respective Authors.

_925 Years Ago, The Kamkura Era..._

One Tranquil Night after The Season's First Snowfall, A Grand Estate can be seen in the middle of the Forest, Covered with the Fragile Sheet of White Snow, Just like the Forest around. It's Grounds were Occupied by the Battalion of the Soldiers, Led by The Samurai, Takemaru-no-Setsuna donning a Magnificent Red and Gold Armor, Each wearing such a Cold and Cruel expression, Which Makes even The Yuki-On'na Jealous Herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since, I've kept inuyasha and bnha timelines same, thus making it 925 years later and if anyone has ideas to use in it, please tell me via the comment section, I would be happy to know that!
> 
> The Reason being set 925 Years Later:-  
> 1\. Inuyasha's Age= 203 years (Maybe the Year 1296 in Winter on a Full Moon, which would be during the Kamakura period), near-exact before the Sengoku Era (1467-1615).
> 
> 2\. 500 years after the Sengoku Era:- Kagome's Era (1996-1997).
> 
> 3\. Some Years after Kagome's Era + Dawn of The Quirks (200+Some more) Years
> 
> These Three factors Set the Timeline, Exactly Near-Total of 925 years after Inuyasha's Birth.
> 
> A/N: I've Just Corrected The Estimation of Ages to Make it Accurate.


	2. An Unusual Assistence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the Fear that anything bad could happen, Izayoi-Hime Successfully Managed to arrive in another era, With her Son and The Possessions Safe and Sound, in an Unknown, Dark Ally of a Certain Place (Musutafu, Japan) at Night, Where Many Elusive Villains are Known to Roam There, in a very exhausted state, Forces her to rest there, deciding to march Further Later for help. And a certain Young Girl, clad in black, having an appearance of a Female Ninja, decides to approach them in a sleeping state and then, decides to help them as much as possible, with the help of her friend.

Traveling of any Kind, Like Just Road Travel, Time Travel or Space Travel or Whatever of any Other Kind, is Certainly a very exhausting kind of Activity to do. Still, Every Being in This, Whole Universe does it as Everyone Knows, its Great Significance in Improving their lives, Being Safe and Better and also to Ensure The Survival of every Being, etc.

The Inu no Taishou, Toga, Also knew of that but, They weren't still Safe If he would Just Teleport them somewhere else there, As he already knew that they would be still Hunted by both Beings (Humans and Youkais) desperately and He now couldn't afford risk in the Safety of His Family anymore. So, he only had the Last Step to Take but, That was too RISKY to Take:- Sending Them to another Era.

It was the only chance to Ensure their Safety Forever, far from these Violent and Cruel Feuds. Yet, it held Its own uncertain consequences to behold (Like, getting stuck in a Wrong Era). Still, there was a hope that everything would be turn out eventually fine If God lets it.

So, He took that, despite knowing its risks, He sent them to an Era unknown along with the parting gifts (The Robe of The Fire-Rat, The Magic Necklace with The Mighty Tessaiga in It and a Red Pouch, filled with Precious Metals and Jewels to Help Themselves) after Sharing their Last Hugs and Kisses with Each Other and also Having the First and the Last Glance of His Son by him, along with giving him a Name:- Inuyasha.

He, Then happily Died with a Pure Satisfaction in his Heart, while Dueling with the Blood Thirsty, One-Handed Takemaru Violently, Having No Regard for his Previous Fatal Injuries, in the Now Burning, Once the Beautiful Grand Mansion, Fated to Perish them Forever at Once, also Praying to the God for their Safety in whatever era they would be arriving in, with His Last words echoing around:- _"Izayoi...You must survive. Live a long life. Live long and well with Inuyasha."_

** _925 Years Later, Musutafu..._**

In a Dark Ally of an Unknown and Infrequented part of the Town, walled from all the Three sides having only one path to its entry and exit, seemingly invisible due to the lack of any Light source and the Night Prevailing the Town.

Then, a faint Golden Light appeared there, Materialising into Frail and a Petite Lady Izayoi, wearing a Simple Peach Kimono stained with Blood a bit, having a Red Shroud covering her, having the faint sprinkle of the White Snow of that place. Also, having her Newborn Son in Her hands, along with a Lavish Gemstone Necklace hanging around her Neck and a Red Leather Pouch dangling in her Right Hand having the signs indicating the start of exhaustion, meaning the Adrenalin Rush which had aided and sustained her escape, fading slowly, encountering the feeling of fatigue after Traveling far away From the Place of Her Own. Yet, it also indicates it's Successful Working without any Side-Effect, despite Toga being a skeptic of it, Yet he held some hope which had now fulfilled.

The Lady, struck in awe, saw the Location, where that Artefact had dropped her. It was Very Dark and Gloomy and its Escape point seemingly invisible but, she was too exhausted to inspect it. So, she decided to endeavor later, the forthcoming Morning and decided to have a Nice Sleep there, with her Son. Then, she made her Bed in any Spot of that Ally and kept all her Important belongings, with sleeping Inuyasha there and, after ensuring that everything is safe and sound, she slept with him, Waiting for the Sun to rise.

_ At the Same Night...  _

It was one of the Coldest Nights in April, making other Previous Nights warmer as compared to that. Everyone was inside Their Homes, Streets nearly Empty and Silent, only occupied by the Pro-Heros and their Sidekicks, Patrolling. That was Very Important to Ensure the Peace and Order of the Town as it's The Most Favorable Time for the Villians to Wreck Havoc even though, Much Infrequently (Thanks to Our All Might, Symbol of Peace). 

But Still, they were not only enough to ensure the Peace, Order, and the Well-Being of the Town and its Citizens, and Zero Risks should be There in That.

So, the Another Branch of Heros known as the Underground Heros, Help in that Task very Quickly and Efficiently, Living Hidden Behind The Scenes. Due to that, they're often gone unnoticed and unrecognized. Due to that, their deaths have often gone unnoticed among the common Folks. Still, They are equally very Important as the Daylight group as they always help in facilitating the catching of Villains, Conducting Successful Raids, and also providing Intel to the Police, etc. Cause of That, The Police and the Others are very Grateful For their Help in That.

Yura Hakamata belonged to that group, by the name of Hair Puppeteer Hero: Sasakagami. In spite, Belonging to that group, she has been getting a considerable amount of attention from the people, owing to the feat of catching 801 villains, after being graduated from The School nearly a year ago, a great achievement to be considered for a rookie, especially in that field, having others to acknowledge her.

As mentioned above, she is at the age of 17 years having a body of an Olympic gymnast, donning a skin-tight, black bodysuit with fingerless gloves. Her Hairs were in a French bob cut. Parkouring across the buildings for her daily night patrol to have a better view of the Surroundings.

Today's day was very unique and unusual for not having many villains setting out and also for having a cold night for April month. So, not much Fighting for now and she could now go home more quickly.

"Woah, thanks for such a Pleasent Day. So, no more Fighting, and now, this last lane to see and then..." Were the words she was saying, while crossing the last building of a lane and after successfully landing, "WHAT, Have I sensed someone below there?" Were the words escaped from her mouth after landing.

That's Her Trusty Intuition, Which Further Helped in her Success in Her Job. Since her Childhood, It had always Helped her in any Situation like, Saving Herself and Her Cousin from anyone's Scolding, Finding Someone Lost and Getting Out of Tricky Problems, etc. And Now, It's now assisting her in conducting Raids, Finding and Catching Villains, Finding Someone Kidnapped, and In Patrolling any Area too. It's So Correct That her Colleagues and The People Began to Consider It Her Second Quirk. But, She had always seen it as a faithful, Silent Friend to Rely On.

So as Usual, Trusting Them as Always, She Decided to Inspect that Ally She had Just Jumped Over, Suspecting of a Villain, eagerly waiting to hunt someone Gullible Passing Through. Then, She Successfully Managed to Land there Silently, with Her Flashlight On, Finding Something very Unexpected but, Very Interesting.

On the Either Side of It, a Young and Frail Lady, Sleeping with a White-Haired Child, Newborn by Appearance, Having Dog Ears, Barely Covering Themselves with a Red Shroud. Suggesting a Mother-Child Duo, by Their way Of Sleeping and also Having   
some extra Items, Kept near the Mother's Head. 

One Could Easily Tell about Her Exhaustion and Struggles by Seeing Her Face. Yet, They Were Sleeping Soundly, Even Having Such Cold There. And Then, She would Happiy Thank God and Her Friend for Letting them Lucky Enough to be Found By Her. 

Then, She Quicky Decided to Rescue them before anything Happens but, She Didn't Want to Disturb Their Peaceful Sleep. So She, Decided to Quickly Call Someone She Trusts Always.

_ The Best Jeanist Agency:- _

Tsunagu Hakamata, Popularly Known as The Best Jeanist, was Working on the Crime Reports to be given as Usual in his Office at night, usually without any sound occurring. But, This Time, his Smartphone, kept on the table Rings, and he quickly gets it and replies, "Hello, This is Best Jeans Speaking How May I Help You?"

"Tsu-Nii!" A Slow Yet, Hearable Female Voice Replied. "Yura-Chan!, How's Your Job Going?" He Spoke, Knowing that Voice's Owner Quickly.

"Leave That for Later, I've Just Found Mother and a Child Sleeping Together in An Ally with No Villains around Luckily, So Please come and I'll send that location to You and I'll be waiting" She Replied Hastily.

"But, Yura..." Before He Could say Further, The Call Gets Disconnected.  "Huh, Hasty as Always but..." He Said as He Quickly Prepared to Come. "She Always Pankicks when there's Someone to Save... Old Habits Die Hard!"

And Then, He Gets out of the Agency with Car, after entrusting the Remaining Work to One of His Sidekicks to The Location she Had Just Sent to Him, Driving the Car faster Than The Usual to The Location Given.

Meanwhile, at the Ally, She Was Waiting for Him to Come also Alerted for The Dangers That Could Potentially Harm Them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will take place in April Month, Just Four months ago the Izuku's Birth and Some Days later the Katsuki's Birth, and Inuyasha is Born Some Months earlier than Katsuki (As I Suppose). But, anyway Cheer me on by Sharing your Ideas and Thoughts, regarding this work, via the Comment section below, I would like to know it with an Open Heart!.
> 
> P.S.- Constructive Criticism is Highly Appreciated and no bad Comments Please!.  
> And,
> 
> I've to Correct this a Bit Now!


	3. Characters Info....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Proper Introductions to the OC's Occurring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Characters and the Real story of Inuyasha and BNHA belong to Their respective Owners, Except for some OC's inspired by these two or made by me.

** Yura Hakamata **

Age:- 18-19 years

Occupation:- "Underground" Pro Hero (You'll Know the Reason Later!)

Relatives:- Tsunagu Hakamaka "Best Jeanest" (Cousin Brother)

Inspired From:-  Sasakagami no Yura/Yura of The Demon Hair

Quirk:- **Hair Puppet Control**

Like the Demon Hair Yura, She can easily Control any Living Beings, and Non-Living Objects through Her Strong Hair, Released from her Fingers of her Hand like a Puppet.She can Control any 3 Persons/Objects or Both Easily, without any Problem, 5-7 with some Negilible Headache or More, If Controlled for more than 7 minutes, can cause a Severe Migraine in her Head, and Could be Recovered after a Long Period of 7 Hours by Resting. Her Hairs are Very strong but, Susceptible to get Easily burned and Cut, Just Like a Normal Hair. So, She always Prefers to Serve as an Underground Hero, So that anyone Couldn't Exploit the Weakness Easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These Infos are Subject to The Change, According to the Story Needs!


End file.
